


My heart is on the wire

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Riesco solo a pensare a quello che per lui era importante nel passato. Mio padre, Peggy, Bucky. E la sua fottutissima morale. E ne sono invidioso perché mi sembra di non far parte delle cose importanti quando una volta nella mia vita voglio essere davvero importante per qualcuno.”</p><p>{Partecipa a "Il contest delle ship: di canzoni, luoghi e parole" di Emmevic}</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is on the wire

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo storia: My heart is on the wire (2047)  
> Prompt scelti: prompt numero 9 della sezione citazioni di canzoni   
> Fandom: The Avengers (movieverse)  
> Coppia: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Introduzione: “Riesco solo a pensare a quello che per lui era importante nel passato. Mio padre, Peggy, Bucky. E la sua fottutissima morale. E ne sono invidioso perché mi sembra di non far parte delle cose importanti quando una volta nella mia vita voglio essere davvero importante per qualcuno.”  
> Note dell’autore: Questa è la prima Stony che scrivo, e devo ammettere che sono attivamente in questo fandom da troppo poco. Cioè, sono cresciuta con la Marvel e la DC, e amo la Marvel Cinematic, solo che finché non è uscito il trailer del “Civil War” non mi sono mai intromessa troppo. Osservavo da fuori e shippavo male la Stony, ma senza mai leggere fanfic o scriverne. Bene, questi ultimi dieci giorni hanno cambiato completamente tutto ciò ed eccomi qui. Doveva essere in terza persona, ma poi scrivendola si è improvvisamente trasformata in un monologo interiore di Tony e ho deciso di lasciarla così. Ed è un mix di tutto ciò che succede nei film mescolato con il trailer del “Civil War”.

_ How did we end up like this _ _   
_ _ Under a burning sky? _ _   
_ _ Same things are better unsaid. _ _   
_ __ It’s easier to lie.   
[Hurts - Mika]

 

Si dice spesso che una persona si accorga di ciò che ha perso quando sia ormai troppo tardi. E di solito è proprio così. Finché quella cosa è tra le tue mani non ti rendi conto di quando sia dannatamente importante. E io, Anthony Edward Stark, non sono di certo l’eccezione che conferma la regola. Sono anzi quanto di più simile ad essere l’esempio perfetto di qualcuno che non si rende conto di perdere ciò che è importante.

La prima  _ cosa  _ veramente importante era stato Jarvis. L’uomo che era stato l’unico vero amico su cui potessi contare durante la mia infanzia da  _ enfant prodige _ . Jarvis se n’era andato e non sono riuscito a far altro che mettere la sua voce in un computer per far finta che fosse ancora qui. La sua voce era l’unica cosa che mi fosse rimasta. Quindi ora mi ritrovavo con un computer che ovviamente non ricordava nulla del mio vecchio maggiordomo, ma ne condivideva il nome e la voce. 

Poi ho perso Pepper, perché sono un coglione, fondamentalmente. E mi duole ammetterlo. Lo so benissimo e sfido chiunque a dire il contrario. Pepper è rimasta fin quando non è scoppiata. E non ho potuto darle torto in alcun modo. E come avrei potuto farlo? Non sono mai, e sottolineo la parola mai, stato un bravo partner. Fuggivo dalle mie responsabilità sia come CEO della Stark Industries, lasciando tutte sulle sue spalle, che da quelle come partner. Ero spesso in ritardo sia per le riunioni importanti e ancora di più per gli appuntamenti. Sì, lo so, sono un figlio di puttana che ha riempito fin troppe volte i giornali di gossip con succulenti scandali - che fossero di tipo economico o sentimentale poco importa - e che meriterebbe di morire da solo circondato da tante bottiglie di ottimo whisky. Resta il fatto che ho fatto del male a Pepper e me ne sono accorto tardi. E lei questo non se lo è mai meritato. Anzi, lei si merita solo il meglio e spero che lo ottenga sempre. Soprattutto spero che possa trovare qualcuno che la ami in modo assoluto e che non si trovi un altro stronzo come me.

_ “Linguaggio.” _

Ogni volta che anche solo penso ad una parolaccia sento la voce di Steve Rogers nella mia testa che mi rimprovera per essere così volgare. Steve “Captain America” Rogers, l’uomo più giusto che io abbia mai conosciuto. Anche se fin troppo spesso non ho apprezzato il suo modus operandi, che fosse in missione o a casa. 

Steve è giusto.

Steve ha una morale. Forse un po’ troppo d’altri tempi, ma almeno la possiede.

Steve è buono.

Steve è gentile.

Steve ha un cuore così maledettamente grande che invece di uccidere quel figlio di puttana del Winter Soldier ha deciso di proteggerlo mettendosi contro metà degli Avengers e il governo degli Stati Uniti.

Steve è così leale verso le persone che ama che deve per forza fare la cosa giusta. 

E io sono qui, con una bottiglia di whisky davanti a me, con il bicchiere pieno in mano, e avevo giurato che non avrei più bevuto. Ma ci sono cose che è meglio far affogare sotto qualche bicchiere di liquido ambrato e incendiario che rimanere qui a pensare a cosa mi sono lasciato scappare. Già con tutto il casino che ho creato con Ultron avevamo litigato fin troppe volte. Lo so, lo so. Potevo stare più attento ed essere meno megalomane, ma sono Tony Stark ed è nel mio codice genetico comportarmi così. E gli ho chiesto scusa. Ho chinato il capo e gli ho chiesto scusa per il caos che avevo creato. 

Solo che qualcosa era già cambiato. Steve era cambiato. 

Dopo il ritorno di James Barnes, Steve era totalmente cambiato. Quasi nessuno se n’era accorto perché era bravo a nascondere i suoi veri pensieri. Ma io lo sapevo. Anche perché aveva usato J.A.R.V.I.S. per cercare informazioni sul Winter Soldier e in questo non era stato molto intelligente. Avevo accesso a tutto quello che aveva cercato negli ultimi mesi. 

Lo cercava. Lo stava assiduamente cercando. 

_ “Perché Bucky è il mio migliore amico.” _

Le sue parole risuonano troppo spesso nella mia testa e vorrei poter costruire una macchina che rimuova il suo ricordo. Se non fossi così ubriaco potrei mettermi subito all’opera e cercare di costruire quell’aggeggio che ho visto in Men in Black e usarlo su me stesso.

_ “Non ho altra scelta, Tony.” _

Perché io ora ne ho, maledettissimo idiota? Mi ha messo nella posizione di non poter far nulla per salvarlo e non cerca neppure di tornare sui suoi passi. E questo è straziante. Anche perché mi sembra che tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme sia stato spazzato via come un castello di carte. Beh, forse era già tutto traballante e non aspettava altro che una folata di vento per distruggere tutto.

E la cosa peggiore è che mi sembra che la mia vita sia sempre così. Perché puoi essere Anthony Edward Stark e avere tutto il mondo ai tuoi piedi, perché sei ricco, intelligente e potente, ma sai che non potrai mai stringere nulla tra le tue mani per sempre. Tutto si era prima o poi sgretolato sotto i miei occhi e tutto ciò che ho fatto sembrava ora non avere alcun senso. 

Che senso ha avere un magazzino pieno di armature se non le posso utilizzare per salvare chi amo?

Perché sì, ad un certo punto le cose sono cambiate e se ora sono così combattuto sul da farsi è perché quell’idiota ed io abbiamo superato il limite dell’amicizia. E non so neppure come o quando sia successo. E non so nemmeno se me lo voglio davvero chiedere in questo istante. 

_ Dopo aver sconfitto i Chitauri. Allora, Tony. Quello è stato il momento in cui siete cambiati. _

Una dolce vocina, che suona tanto come la mia, si diverte a ricordarmelo. 

Ora non sono più nemmeno sicuro che i suoi sentimenti siano stati reali. Forse vedeva in me Howard e si è lasciato trascinare dagli eventi. Forse i settant’anni nel ghiaccio gli hanno fatto desiderare di avere una relazione con qualcuno, visto poi che Peggy ormai è vecchia. 

Riesco solo a pensare a quello che per lui era importante nel passato. Mio padre, Peggy, Bucky. E la sua fottutissima morale. E ne sono invidioso perché mi sembra di non far parte delle cose importanti quando una volta nella mia vita voglio essere davvero importante per qualcuno.

Mi sembra di impazzire. Voglio salvarlo. Voglio riportarlo da me. Voglio che torni a vivere qui con me, o che almeno mi venga a trovare come fa di solito. Voglio che si accorga che ha messo anche me di fronte ad un scelta che non posso fare.

Gli ordini sono stati chiari. Uccidere i traditori.

Come posso ucciderti quando l’unica cosa che desidero e poterti abbracciare di nuovo? Anche se lo odio non riesco neppure pensare ad uccidere il tuo Bucky. Se serve per farti tornare indietro, sono disposto a salvare anche lui. Ma arrenditi, Steve. Arrenditi.

Sono diventato così patetico che mi rivolgo a lui e lui non può sentirmi, perché non c’è, perché si sta nascondendo come un topo in trappola, e io non posso fare nulla. Eppure lo vorrei. Vorrei.

Come siamo arrivati a questo? Come abbiamo potuto permettere che la politica ci separasse? 

Mi viene da urlare e forse anche lo sto facendo. Non che mi importi. Non che a qualcuno importi. Tanto siamo solo io, i miei computer e le armature in questo palazzo. Non c’è nessuno che mi possa fermare. Non c’è nessuno che mi stringerà e mi dirà che va tutto bene. Anche perché Steve era l’unico che lo faceva. Steve era sempre qui. Steve era…

Jarvis una volta, quando ero un ragazzino, mi aveva detto che le cose migliorano col tempo. A me ora sembra che stiano solo peggiorando e non vedo alcuna via d’uscita. Perché qualsiasi sia il finale qualcuno ne soffrirà. Io. Lui. Forse entrambi. 

_ “Mi dispiace, Tony. Sai che non lo farei mai, ma non ho scelta. Lui è mio amico.” _

_ “Lo ero anch’io.” _

Queste sono le ultime parole che ci siamo rivolti. Quando si sono invertiti i ruoli, Steve? Quando hai smesso di seguire le regole? Quando io ho messo la testa a posto?

Vorrei che fossero solo parole. Vorrei che non mi facessero male e che il dolore fosse causato solo da quei frammenti di merda che ho nel petto. Vorrei che fosse tutto un brutto sogno. Che tra poco arriverai. Mi farai la paternale perché sono di nuovo ubriaco quando ti avevo promesso che non avrei più toccato un goccio d’alcool. Mi prenderai in braccio come se fossi un sacco di patate, come hai fatto troppe volte, e mi porterai a letto, buttandomi sul materasso in modo per nulla delicato perché sei arrabbiato. E resterai lì, accanto al letto. Forse mi accarezzerai i capelli. Forse sarai magnanimo quando poi mi sveglierò e mi darai solo un’occhiataccia per poi prepararmi il caffè.

_ Sarai qui quando aprirò gli occhi? Avremo modo di ricominciare? _

“Tony, sei ubriaco?”

_ Oh no, Capitano. Sto solo sperimentando una nuova marca di caffè. _

_ Sono patetico. Sono arrivato alle allucinazioni. Forse ho bevuto troppo. _

“Tony. Cosa mi avevi promesso?”

_ Anche tu mi hai fatto troppe promesse e ora non ho la più pallida idea di dove tu sia andato a cacciarti. _

“Se mi hai chiamato e ti ho risposto, sono sicuro che puoi scovarmi.”

_ Non ti ho chiamato… _

Qualcosa mi dice che dovrei alzare lo sguardo e quando lo faccio mi maledico in tutte le lingue che conosco e non conosco, perché da stupido coglione ubriaco quale sono ho ordinato a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di chiamare Steve. E per qualche strano motivo lui ha risposto.

“Tony…”

“Non chiamarmi per nome con tanta familiarità, Capitano.”

“Non ho scelta, Stark.”

Qualcosa mi ferisce nel modo in cui pronuncia il mio cognome, ma è meglio che sentirgli dire il mio nome. 

“Ne hai. Arrenditi e china il capo per una volta. Dici a me che sono un pallone gonfiato, ma ora stai facendo la stessa cosa, Capitano. Se gli chiedi scusa. Se gli fai capire che non sei ostile, forse puoi anche salvare il tuo Bucky oltre a te stesso.”

“Non è così semplice, lo sai anche tu. Devono trovare un capro espiatorio e sai che non lo lasceranno andare.”

“E io? Non pensi a me? Significo così poco?”

“Tony, non è così. Non è come pensi.”   
“Come fai a sapere cosa penso? Non sei qui e te ne sei andato prima che potessi dirti cosa penso davvero. Hai deciso di seguire un fantasma del passato senza neppure consultarti con me. Eppure credevo di avere diritto ad una spiegazione. Mi sono forse illuso, Rogers?”

“Tony, non è…”

“Stark, prego.”

“Tony. Appena risolverò questa situazione, verrò da te a chiederti perdono in ginocchio, ma fammi salvare Bucky. E’ l’unica persona che mi è rimasta del mio passato e non lo posso abbandonare. Non posso, capisci?”

“Per questo hai abbandonato me?”

“Se te lo avessi chiesto, ti saresti schierato dalla mia parte?”

“No, perché ti sei messo contro il governo e sto cercando di fare il possibile per evitare che ti trovino.” 

Anche se ora sto osservando una mappa e so perfettamente dove si trovi l’uomo più ricercato degli Stati Uniti.

“Verrai a combattermi?”

“Quando me lo ordineranno dovrò farlo. Anche se sto sperando di farti ragionare prima di quel momento. Non ho molta voglia né di morire né di ucciderti.”

“Non lo voglio neppure io, Tony. Ferirti è l’ultima cosa che voglio…”

“Allora torna a casa.” Lo interrompo e mi sento davvero patetico. Nemmeno fossi una donnicciola che sta pregando il marito fedifrago di tornare a casa dopo essere scappato con una bionda diciottenne e un davanzale che potrebbe piacere anche a me. “Torna a casa e facciamo finta che tutto questo non sia mai successo.”

“Tony, non posso abbandonarlo ora. E’ mio amico.”

“E io credevo di essere qualcosa di più.”

Non gli do il tempo necessario per rispondere, per sentirgli dire un’altra volta che sì, io sono più importante del Winter Soldier, ma che non tornerà. Non gli do il tempo per pronunciare altre parole che so finirebbero per ferirmi. Non gli do il tempo e forse non voglio più darne neppure a  _ noi _ .

 

_ “[...]but how do we cope with something like that?” _

_ “Together.” _

_ “We'll lose.” _

_ “We do that together too.” _

_ [Tony Stark & Steve Rogers - Avengers: Age of Ultron] _


End file.
